A New Beginning, A New Threat
by Sakurastr
Summary: Naraku’s threat is over. Now the Inuyasha gang settles in Kagome’s timeline. A new threat has come up but it’s up to their children to fight. Will they succeed with no real fighting experience or will they lose against their own personal problems?
1. Profiles

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha, But I do own my original characters.

* * *

Profiles

Kyo Higurashi

Kyo is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Having inherited her mother's priestess powers, and her father's demonic blood (along with his and Kagome's temper), Kyo is one hell of an arsenal. Being an only child can be lonely, but when you have a friend you grew up with like Sanku and a cousin like Kimaru, it's never a dull moment. Kyo has been trained to use her powers since she was little, just in case something would come up. Now at age of fifteen, she would have never had guessed that her "training" (if you include her never really paying attention training) would come in handy.

Sanku

Sanku is the high spirited and lecherous daughter of Miroku and Sango. She is known to flirt with any guy who she thinks is cute, which in her mind, is everyone. As Kyo, Sanku is trained to enhance her strength and her spiritual powers, even though she constantly whines that it will never come in handy. She considers Kyo a sister and Kimaru a cousin. Though the three may go into a quarrel or two or three or four……. they will always TRY to get along.

* * *

Note: I will update profiles when Introducing new characters 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my original characters. .

Prologue

_Has it been that long, since we defeated Naraku? It feels like it was yesterday but it isn't. Fifteen years had past since that day. It all started with the jewel of four souls. It was my fault that it shattered in the first place. We met friends, made enemies, but most of all we stayed together till the end... Unbelievable... But that ominous feeling…It's just doesn't go away…

* * *

_

"…the pan. Mom the pancakes are burning." A girl with raven hair, and yellow eyes said. "Way to go mom..." she sweatdroped.

Breaking from her daydream, Kagome looked at the burning pancake. "Ahhh. Not again. I need water, water, anything, Kyo..." said Kagome with panic in her voice. Unknown to her a male figure, with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a red shirt and black jeans, stood by the kitchen door looking at the scene.

"Mom I don't think you should add water to the pan" Kyo said while looking at her mother running around the kitchen.

"That what happens when you don't pay attention on what you're doing. Geez, Kagome you really don't know how to cook." He said.

"What! Inuyasha," said a flustered Kagome "Osawa…" Kagome was interrupted by a distant voice.

"Bye mom, dad, got to go to school. Don't want to be late again." Kyo said while hugging Kagome and Inuyasha. With that said and done, not to mention saving Inuyasha from a sit, Kyo turned to leave the shrine but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Kyo, sweetie, you haven't had breakfast." Said a happy Kagome. "And not to mention I made you favorite, aren't you going to eat?" She asked Kyo. Kyo looked desperately toward Inuyasha.

"Well, mom you see…I…" Kyo sighed in defeat._ I can't deny this to my mom especially with that look on her face._ _I hope I don't regret this. Mom isn't the best cook. _Kyo smiled as she pulled out a chair to sit on. _I'm gonna die…._

"Didn't you promise, to meet Sanku at Sango's restaurant?" Inuyasha said with a wink.

Kyo looked toward her dad with a confused look. "Nani?" she said. _What is he talking about?_

"You promised Sanku that you'll meet her at the Feudal Restaurant." Inuyasha stated once more.

"I didn't promise any..."Slowly, Kyo caught on. "Yeah, now I remember…"

Raising an eyebrow, with her arms crossed, Kagome looked back and forth towards Kyo and Inuyasha. "You to are not telling me the truth, both of you are up to something…"

Inuyasha had a look of disbelief. "Now, Kagome why would I lie about something like that? Do I look like someone who would lie?"

"…For one thing Kyo said she didn't promise anything like that, and not to mention you said it in a weird way." Kagome slowly made her way towards Inuyasha. "Now I know Kyo wouldn't lie to me." Kagome slowly turns her head towards Kyo and gives her a smile.

_Tha…that..smile…_

Kyo nervously answered, "Well mom, I said I didn't promise to meet Sanku very early, but…"Kyo slowly looks at her watch while laughing out, "Look at the time I'm going to be late… You know how Sanku gets. Bye." Kyo grabbed her school bag and hurried of to the "Feudal Restaurant". _That was a close one. _

Kagome saw her daughter leave the shrine and sighed. She slowly turned towards Inuyasha. "Well then how about you. Aren't you hungry?" she smiled.

_Think fast, Inuyasha._ "Sorry Kagome, I have to get to work early." He approached Kagome and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Maybe another time okay." With that said and done he left the shrine.

Kagome looked at the plate full of pancakes and realized that they weren't edible. "Well then, I should just leave to work" She stood up from her seat, walked towards the trashcan, and dumped the pancakes into the trash. "I wouldn't eat that if it was the last thing on earth." Kagome grabbed her keys and left the shrine.

* * *

_Well then, nothing is out of the ordinary. Kyo and Inuyasha better have not lied. Or they are going to get it. I really should pay more attention to what I'm doing. But I have a bad feeling about this, it's been too quiet for these past couple of years…I hope it's just my imagination, and nothing more….

* * *

_

Sakurastr: Well that's it for today...I will try to update as soon as possible. I havethe tendency of not finishing whatI have started sweatdropJa Ne PleaseR&R


End file.
